


Wonderful Things

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Terrible Things by Mayday Parade inspired, mcd is belle, she isn't in this fic except in mention, wanted to warn nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Belle's legacy lived on, even if she didn't.





	Wonderful Things

**Author's Note:**

> so I don't know if this is any good, but I hope you like it. *passes tissues*

This all started because of Robin’s proposal.

Alice had talked to her father, knowing that she had his blessing, but she surprised Rumplestiltskin by also appearing at his doorstep and asking about love.

Rumplestiltskin took a deep, harrowing breath that he wished would be his last. He couldn't focus anymore, not on anything. The spinning wheel that once helped him to forget, caused him nothing but memories of a kiss gone astray. Or of days spent there, spinning as she read on the couch across from him, smiling up at him every few pages.

"Listen, I'm only telling you what Belle has taught me because she'd want me to." His voice cracked over her name, but he soldiered on. He had to. He _would_ prove that he was a good man, one worthy of redemption, the man that Belle deserved. If he wasn’t, it wouldn’t be for lack of trying.

Rumplestiltskin shifted in his seat, staring blankly across at Alice for a moment before he refocused. “Most people who have loved and lost like me, they’ll tell you don’t fall in love. They’ll tell you it’s full of pain. But they’re wrong. Oh, Alice they’re so wrong.” The corners of his mouth twitched upwards for mere moments before a deep frown settled onto his face.

“Love can bring you pain, but it’s so much better than what they’ll have you believe.” He took Alice’s hand, squeezing it lightly and gave her a tired smile when she returned the gesture. “Belle taught me that. It can be angry, and hateful, and it can be full of jealousy. But it also fills you with more joy than you can bear, at times. Like when you hold her hand, on the day she promises to be forever yours? It’s incomparable, Alice.”

Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat again, “It’s bravery in its purest form, to love someone.” He explained. “And do you know what Belle always said? She told me to do the brave thing, that bravery would follow.” he smiled wistfully at the memory. “Most of the time, it did. But you know what else followed me whenever I was brave? She did.”

“She’d follow me anywhere. She proved that, over and over again.” He explained, looking up at the light in the room, and blinking when it became too bright for him to stare. “Did I ever tell you about the similarities between my first impression of Belle, and my last?” he asked.

“No. Tell me?” Alice asked gently, rubbing her thumb over his palm. Rumplestiltskin nodded thoughtfully, trying to force the words out. 

“She entered my life by making a great sacrifice for her kingdom, her people,, her family.” He explained, looking down at their hands with a sigh. “And she left it the same way -- She died because she wanted me to find her again. On our next adventure together...”

“And you will.” Alice said earnestly. “I promise, Uncle Rum.” She tugged him closer to her, then threw her arms around the man. “Tell me more about Belle. What she taught you.” She requested quietly in his ear as she pulled away.

“She taught me how to be a father, the right kind.” Rumplestiltskin continued, nodding slowly as he leaned back in his chair. “She taught me it wasn’t about the things I could give my son, but the traits and the personality.” he explained, smiling slightly at the reminder of Gideon, his hero. Or rather, one of them. Belle would always be a hero in his eyes.

“She taught me what happiness was, Alice…” Rumplestiltskin’s eyes shut tightly, tears falling freely from the amber hues. “And I hope, I hope that Robin does the same for you. If she doesn’t, I’ll haunt her.” he hiccuped.

“She’s my happiness.” Alice whispered, standing up and then moving to sit on the couch beside Rumplestiltskin, sighing as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

He smiled. “Good. You hold onto that happiness, Alice. It’s your happy ending -- _she_ is your happy ending.”

“And Belle is yours. You will be reunited. I promise, I’ll find a way.”

He smiled again, holding her hand close to his heart. 

He just had to believe.


End file.
